Hell on Wheels
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Patrick buys himself something he's always wanted. Slash- Patrick / Rigsby. Slight leather-kink. Rated for adult content.


A/N - This is part of my Patrick/Rigsby 'verse but it isn't essential to read them first- As I don't know of a way to link a series in and they aren't chapters of the same story, the list (so far) is here-

1- Interesting Times - .net/s/5838107/1/

2- Out - .net/s/5842704/1/

3- Hell on Wheels - .net/s/5899212/1/

A/N 2- References to Shawn are from the series I was writing before this which were Mentalist/Psych crossovers (Patrick Jane/Shawn Spencer slash). They're posted in the crossovers section for either show if you're curious-ratings R to M

* * *

Hell on wheels

"Where's Patrick?" Cho asked, glancing around the office curiously.

Lisbon and Van Pelt turned as one to look at the couch. That was where they usually found Patrick. When the saw it was empty, they turned to Rigsby.

"I thought he was kind of quiet," Lisbon said, "but I never noticed him leave."

Rigsby sighed. "He left about three hours ago, but he wouldn't tell me where he was going." Seeing the worried look on Lisbon's face as she anticipated all the trouble he could be getting into whilst out on his own, he added, "He said it was nothing to do with work."

"So where did he go? He did this yesterday, too," she complained. Patrick had gone for lunch at noon yesterday and returned at just after four, telling them that he'd had an errand to run and offering no further elaboration.

"No idea," Rigsby told them. He was Patrick's boyfriend, not his keeper. When Lisbon couldn't keep him under control, as his boss, how did they expect him to? He indicated to a large box that was on a chair beside his desk. "He said it was a surprise, told me to open that at 5:45 exactly- not before- and then 'everything would be revealed'."

Lisbon got up and came across to peer at the box. She looked at Rigsby. "So, what's in it?"

"I don't know; it's not 5:45 yet." At the looks of disbelief he received from the others, he smiled. "Oh, come on, do you really think he won't know if I open it earlier?"

Van Pelt nodded. "You're right. Anyway, it's almost time now."

Four minutes later, Rigsby cut open the tape on the box as the others crowded around his desk, eager to see. Inside there was something folded, with a note on top written in Patrick's handwriting.

'_Put this on and come out front.'_

Cho reached past him and pulled the contents of the box out, unfolding it. He held the black leather motorcycle jacket up for the others to see.

"Try it on," Van Pelt urged, holding her hand out for his suit jacket and watching as he put on the leather jacket.

They stood outside the lobby doors, waiting.

"So, where is he?"

Just then a black and silver motorcycle came roaring around the corner, pulling up in front of them. The rider, dressed head to toe in black leather, took off his helmet to reveal Patrick's grinning face.

"What do you think?" he asked, kicking down the stand and swinging his leg over the bike. He hooked the helmet over the seat. "Isn't it _great_? I treated myself; I have always wanted one of these!"

Cho walked around the bike slowly, running a hand lightly over the jet black paintwork, admiring it. "Nice," he murmured. "Triumph Thunderbird…"

Lisbon turned back to Patrick. "Do you even have a motorcycle license?"

"Of course. It had been a while so I renewed it, re-took my test yesterday afternoon." Patrick looked across as Rigsby and smiled, looking him up and down and giving him a mischievous smile that made Rigsby blush slightly.

Patrick went back to the bike and unhooked a second helmet, turning to toss it to him.

"Catch!"

Rigsby did, frowning at him. "Why do I need this? I've got my car…"

The smile on Patrick's face faltered slightly. "I just thought you might like to come for a ride," he said quietly. "You don't have to if you don't want."

Lisbon saw the wounded-puppy look in Patrick's eyes and felt the urge to kick Rigsby. Luckily, Van Pelt had the same thought and wasn't as inclined to hold back. As Patrick turned to talk to Cho, she gave the man a hard smack to his arm, glaring at him.

"He's excited about the bike and he wants to share it with you, idiot," she said, keeping her voice down so that Patrick wouldn't hear.

Lisbon nodded. "We're done for the day; your car will be fine here tonight," she told him. "Go."

Patrick looked up as Rigsby approached.

"I'd love to come for a ride," he said, to be rewarded by the full force of Patrick's smile as the man stood on his tiptoes and kissed him.

Patrick picked up his helmet again and put it back on, straddling the bike and kicking it off the stand to start it up. He quickly showed Rigsby where the foot-plates were and told him to get on.

"Hang on," he said, flipping the visor on his helmet down and roaring away down the street.

Patrick felt Rigsby's arms tighten around his waist, noting the man's unease. Not that he minded, however; why would he object to having the other man pressed against his back, holding onto him. Between that and the hum of the bike and the sheer thrill of speeding down the road on his new motorcycle, Patrick was having a great time. Eventually, he felt Rigsby's grip on him relax a little and, by the time he pulled the bike into his driveway thirty minutes later, Rigsby seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Well, what do you think? It's neat, isn't it?"

Rigsby waited until Patrick had parked the bike and they both got off.

"Yes," he said, setting his helmet down along with Patrick's and advancing on the older man. When he had Patrick backed against the house wall, he leaned in. "I could definitely get used to the biker-look on you, too," he murmured against Patrick's lips before closing the space between them and kissing him.

As Patrick's hands began to roam, finally settling on Rigsby's arse, he remembered where they were.

"Patrick, we should probably go inside before your neighbours complain," he said.

Patrick just shrugged his shoulders. "They won't care."

"They might when they see what I've got in mind." He leaned closer and added softly, "I want to know what it'd feel like, you pressed against me in that gear, leather on my skin as you fuck me…"

"You always look so innocent, Wayne," he teased. "Who knew you had a kinky side to you?" Patrick pulled him down into another heated kiss.

Both men jumped, startled, when they heard a voice from just out on the driveway.

"Well now, that's a nice looking 'cycle you got yourself there, Patrick."

He turned to see his neighbour eyeing the bike, completely oblivious to Patrick and Rigsby. Patrick smiled and disentangled himself from his boyfriend's embrace, taking his hand instead as they went out to talk.

"Thanks, Jim. Just picked it up this afternoon."

The old man looked up at him, only then noticing Rigsby. He held out his hand to shake when Patrick introduced them, not even blinking an eye when Rigsby had to let go of Patrick's hand first.

"Jim, are you bothering Patrick?" an older woman asked, walking up the driveway to join them.

He waved her question away with a flick of his hand and began asking about the bike again, looking around it. She turned to Rigsby, standing off to one side whilst Patrick talked, introducing herself. He smiled back at her.

"Wayne Rigsby, ma'am," he said.

"Now I know your mother probably brought you up to be polite, but being called ma'am makes me feel old. Call me Elizabeth," she told him. She glanced at her husband and Patrick, still talking excitedly, and sighed. "They could be a while. Once my Jim gets talking about motorcycles, that's it. So, you're Wayne? I've heard a lot about you. You work with Patrick, don't you?"

"Yes," he replied, wondering exactly what she had been told.

Whilst she chattered on, he found himself watching Patrick as he bent down to show something on the bike to Jim, admiring the way his backside looked in that black leather and-

Then he realised that Elizabeth had stopped talking and was watching him expectantly, waiting for an answer to a question he hadn't even heard. He apologised, asking her to repeat it, but she just laughed.

"Never mind, young man. Believe me, it wasn't half as interesting as what you were concentrating on," she teased, laughing a little more when his eyes widened. "Don't look so shocked, honey. I may be old, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a nice view once in a while."

Rigsby just stared at her as she walked over to Jim, taking his arm.

"Come along, it's time for dinner," she said. Seeing the disappointment in her husband's face, she patted his arm reassuringly. "I'm sure you can come back another time."

Patrick and Rigsby called goodbye to them and Elizabeth smiled knowingly as she looked back at them.

"You boys have a good evening."

When they were safely in the house, the bike locked up in the garage, Rigsby leaned against the kitchen counter.

"That was embarrassing. Also a little weird; I think your neighbour has a bit of a crush on you."

"Why's that weird?" Patrick asked, sounding offended. "_You_ seem to like me."

Rigsby rolled his eyes. "That's different."

"And that wasn't embarrassing," Patrick continued. "You should have been here the time she decided to try and set me up with her nephew. She thought I needed cheering up after Shawn left," he explained. "It didn't go well, so she would keep inviting people to join us whenever I went around for coffee."

Actually, Rigsby would have loved to see that. Elizabeth was, well, unique was the best word he could think of, and so he could just imagine some of the people she had tried to pair off with Patrick.

"How did you convince her to give up?"

Patrick smiled. "Told her about you."

That earned him a kiss, reminding them of what they were doing before Jim and Elizabeth had interrupted. Stepping back, he took Rigsby's hand and led him upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind him. When the backs of Rigsby's knees hit the edge of the bed, Patrick gave him a gentle push down onto the mattress before kneeling on the bed astride his lap.

"So, we were talking about this leather-kink of yours," he said, his arms around Rigsby's neck.

Rigsby rolled them quickly so that he pinned Patrick. "I've had enough of talking," he said, before leaning down to claim Patrick's lips with his own. He slid his hands under Patrick's t-shirt, eager to touch.

Eventually, Patrick pulled back from the kiss and sat up to take his jacket off, but Rigsby stopped him with a pleading look in his eyes. Patrick grinned and put it back on, instead removing Rigsby's.

Rigsby felt just a little self-conscious now as Patrick stripped him, still fully dressed himself, but he couldn't deny that he was getting off on it too. He liked the coolness of the leather each time Patrick's sleeved arm brushed over his skin. When Patrick put his arms around him, he had that feeling all over and a delicious shiver ran down his spine as Patrick's hands settled on his backside, pulling him in until he pressed against Patrick's leather-clad body.

He let himself be manoeuvred onto the bed on all fours, Patrick driving him crazy as he took his time in getting him ready, teasing and tormenting with his hands and mouth.

"Patrick, please…," he begged, gasping as Patrick's fingers brushed over that sensitive spot inside of him.

Patrick smiled. "Impatient," he murmured.

"Patrick…"

He felt Patrick's fingers slip out of him and barely had time to think before he was being filled once more as Patrick eased into him. He felt the cool press of leather against the backs of his thighs and on his sides as Patrick's jacket fell forwards over his hips with each movement, a kink he hadn't known he had until earlier tonight making him so close to coming in no time at all.

Sprawled next to Patrick, catching his breath, Rigsby turned to look at him.

"I think I like that motorcycle," he said.

Patrick got out of bed and quickly shed his clothes, climbing back in next to Rigsby. He smiled.

"Be nice to me and I might even let you drive next time we go for a ride," he said.

"I can think of something else I'd rather ride…"

Patrick laughed. "I can't believe you said that; that was terrible," he said, as Rigsby dragged the covers over them both.

"Doesn't mean it's not true," he pointed out, grinning as he pulled Patrick into a heated kiss.

End.


End file.
